Âzyungâl
by IheartOakenshield193712
Summary: Fem!Bilbo and Nervous/Worried!Thorin: Thorin and Billa's babe is going to be born, but what happens when something goes wrong? After all, dwarven births are difficult...


**Actually felt like doing a little fem!Bilbo! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Billa waddled about the royal chambers, one hand supporting her lower back while the other helped her walk. She had nothing to do, and Thorin wouldn't approve of her actions at the moment; according to the dwarf king, Billa was supposed to be resting and waiting for the birth of their babe. Billa scoffed and shrugged her overprotective lover's antics off; she was not going to be an invalid and sit around and do nothing. No, Billa wasn't going to do anything even close to that, but now, there was nothing to do _but_ that.

Having had enough of their child kicking her ribs, Billa sat down on a chair in her and Thorin's bedroom and absentmindedly rubbed the large swell of her stomach. She smiled as she felt several small hits against her palm.

"Billa?" Thorin called, coming into the room and stopping in the doorway to admire his wife. "Love?"

"Oh, Thorin," Billa said, struggling to stand from the chair and thankful when her husband helped her. "Feel," she commanded gently, grabbing Thorin's hand and pressing it against the taut skin of her belly. She felt tears of happiness form in her eyes as Thorin fell to his knees and pressed a loving kiss to her stomach.

"Hello, little one," he whispered roughly. "Your mother and I cannot wait to see you in just a few days."

Billa laughed as Thorin's beard tickled her skin. "Thorin, really. Up."

"You should be resting," Thorin scolded once he stood. "The babe is due any-"

The dwarf was silenced as Billa pressed her lips against his own while Thorin pulled her close. "I know, Love," Billa whispered, wrapping her arms around Thorin's neck. "I am just restless. There is no need to worry."

Thorin smiled and brushed the hobbit's auburn curls from her face with one hand while the other kept her pressed against him. "I always worry, Âzyungâl." He chuckled as their child kicked him hard. "Someone doesn't like this- Billa?" he asked, worry growing within him at his wife's creased brow. "What is it?" He grasped her elbows and led her to a chair where her brow continued to furrow. "Âzyungâl, is it the babe?"

Billa opened her mouth to reply but was cut off as a sharp pain sliced through her. "Ah!" she gasped, one hand flying to her belly. "Thorin!"

"I am here, Billa," Thorin soothed, rubbing her arms as he knelt beside her. "Should I fetch a healer?"

Bilbo could only nod as another sharp pain rolled through her, causing her to double over in pain. "Now!" she managed through the pain.

Thorin wasted no time in sending a guard to the infirmary and getting his pregnant hobbit out of the chair and into bed. He hissed lightly as she squeezed his hand tight, probably breaking a few bones, as she gasped again. "Uh..." Thorin began after seeing water puddle form around Billa's feet.

"Don't just stand there, Thorin!" she gritted, trying not to double over. "My water broke, you idiot. I am having this babe _now_!"

"R-right," the always-sure dwarf king stuttered. "Let's get you in bed," he said calmer than he felt. "Can you stop crushing my hand, please?"

"Could you make this pain go away?" Billa mocked, wincing at another twinge of pain. "You did this to me..." she whined as she leaned her head upon Thorin's shoulder, making it even more difficult to get his hobbit onto the bed.

"Billa, breathe," he comforted. "Cooperate here."

"I _am_ breathing you stupid dwarf!" she spat, crushing Thorin's hand further. "I hate you..." she sobbed, falling to the floor as her legs gave out underneath her.

Thorin grunted but caught his wife, while he shook his head at her sudden mood change. "Billa..." He carried and deposited her, in front of many pillows, on the bed where he, then, scrambled about her gathering things the healers had instructed him to get for this moment.

"Thorin..." Billa whimpered from her place on the bed, her knuckles turning white as she grasped the bedsheets tightly. "Oh... god... This hurts!"

Her dwarf returned to the room with the supplies set by the bed. "I am here, Âzyungâl," he soothed, setting down the last of the things before sitting beside his sweaty wife. "The pain will be over soon, Love."

"This. Is. All. Your. Fault!" she seethed, purposely crushing the dwarf king's hand again. "I. Hate. You. So much right now..."

"Your Majesty," a healer said, coming into the room.

"Y-yes, Llewelyn," Thorin managed through his own throbbing pain coming from his hand. "Sh-she's r-ready..."

"Oh, and you have already collected the items needed," Llewelyn observed, motioning for another healer to follow her. "Wren, tend to Miss Baggins. I'll get everything ready."

Wren nodded and approached the gasping hobbit. She, to what Thorin thought was bravely, lifted the hobbit's dress and lightly pressed down on her swollen abdomen. "She is ready, Llewelyn."

Thorin couldn't breathe. His wife, his Billa, was ready... Ready to give birth... Ready to become a mother... Ready to... Oh, dear Mahal! He was going to be a father!... In just a few short minutes too...

"Thorin," Billa breathed, signalling to him to climb up on the bed with her. "I need you."

The dwarf king scrambled up onto the bed though careful not to anger his hobbit, and pulled Billa firmly against his broad chest so she sat in between his legs. "You okay?" he asked, lacing his fingers through her slim ones.

The hobbit nodded and reveled in the feeling of being engulfed by her husband, though she squeezed his hands tightly again as another pain swept through her. "I-It hurts..." she whimpered, resting her head on Thorin's chest and smiling weakly when he kissed her forehead. "I... Oh, no..."

"What is it?" Wren asked, coming over to her again.

"Billa?" Thorin asked, his voice utterly soft and calm... unlike him. "Âzyungâl?"

Llewelyn came towards the bed and placed a towel underneath the hobbit with Wren's help. She stood back and carefully pushed Billa's dress up onto her belly then pressed down on the hobbit's stomach. "Oh, dear," she said, her brows knitting together. "Wren, fetch hot water please."

"Yes," Wren said as she disappeared into the kitchen.

"What is wrong?" Thorin demanded lightly, wary as to not upset Billa.

"The babe is breech," Llewelyn said, shaking her head. "I have only seen this a few times in the Blue Mountains, and the outcome wasn't good." She nodded and took the large bowl of hot water from Wren who then scurried to the kitchen again. "Miss Baggins," Llewelyn began, "when I tell you so, you must bear down and push as hard as you can. Alright?"

"Yes," Billa rasped, clinging to Thorin's hands for support.

"I have you, Âzyungâl," Thorin soothed gently, pressing a kiss to Billa's sweaty auburn curls. "I am here."

"Alright," Llewelyn said. "Push."

Billa pushed as hard as she could, letting out a scream as she did. "Thorin..." she sobbed once Llewelyn commanded her to stop.

"Miss Baggins," Wren said, coming into the room with a cup of tea. "This will help with the pain." She handed Thorin the cup and the dwarf helped his wife take small sips of the tea while Llewelyn dabbed a cool cloth to Billa's sweaty forehead and face.

"Ah, it still hurts..." Billa sobbed.

"Âzyungâl," Thorin whispered. "The babe is breech; it would hurt much more if you hadn't taken the tea."

Llewelyn nodded. "Miss Baggins, you are a hobbit. Dwarven births are very difficult, but His Majesty has told me that you are strong and you will make it."

"A-and the babe?" Billa asked weakly.

"The babe will be fine," Thorin soothed, beating Llewelyn to the punch so his wife could not worry about the babe.

"Push again," Llewelyn commanded, pressing down on Billa's belly.

With time, Billa screamed and pushed her heart out as many times as Llewelyn commanded, and Thorin constantly feared of losing both her and the babe throughout the birthing process. He, the strong and almighty dwarf king, tried not to break as Billa's pain became unbearable for him to witness. Throughout most of the pushes, he took to kissing her shoulder and resting his head against her's and tried to send as much of his support to her as he could. Thorin was grateful for Llewelyn, who spaced the pushes out evenly so Billa could have time to breathe, and Wren, who fetched water and cool cloths for Billa, as Llewelyn was one of the three dwarven women to help with Kili's birth long ago.

"The feet are out!" Llewelyn exclaimed, bringing Thorin from his thoughts and making him brave enough to look up.

"Billa," he whispered hoarsely, on the verge of tears. "You're doing great. Almost done. Just a couple more pushes."

"Oh, Thorin..." Billa gasped, feeling the pressure from the babe lessen. She rested her head on the dwarf's chest as Llewelyn guided her through the last few pushes, weak from the birth. "Th-the babe?" she asked when Llewelyn held the small babe in her arms but no cry was heard. "Th-Thorin?" she asked, panic rising in her voice. "My baby...?"

Thorin let out a small whimper as he glanced at Llewelyn and Wren who were both bustling about their babe. "Billa, stay calm," he said, trying to do the same himself. "Llewelyn?" Thorin asked, his voice no more than a whisper as he held a sobbing Billa close to his chest.

A small but sure cry gradually filled the silent room, and Billa sobbed harder; this time they were tears of joy.

"Congratulations, My Lady," Llewelyn said, handing Billa the bundle of blankets. "'Tis a son."

Tears fell from Thorin's sapphire eyes as his wife held their crying son. "He's perfect," he choked, burying his face in Billa's shoulder as he cried.

"Let's leave them," Llewelyn said to Wren as she ushered the other healer out of the room to leave the happy family together. "Try and get some rest, My Lady. Your Majesty," she said before closing the door behind her.

"He's beautiful," Billa whispered, smoothing the blankets behind her son's head. "Just like his father."

Thorin chuckled and kissed Billa's cheek. "His father is handsome, mind you," he joked. "It is his _mother_ that is beautiful."

Billa let out a breath and weak laugh. "Oh, Thorin. He has your black hair," she said, craning her head to look at Thorin.

He kissed her sweaty but sweet lips lightly. "But he has your emerald and perfect eyes," he replied, reaching out and stroking the babe's cheek with a large finger.

"I'm going to feed him," Billa said softly

Thorin nodded and shifted a little to allow Billa to nurse their son, the hobbit resting against the dwarf's chest as he leaned against the headboard. "I've got him," Thorin said, cradling his son to his wife's chest as Billa's eyes closed and her arms rested. "What shall we name him?" Thorin asked after the babe stopped suckling on his mother's breast.

"Everard," Billa said weakly, her eyes closed and her breathing slow. "I have always dreamed of naming my first born that."

"So, it is a hobbit-y name?" Thorin asked, lifting Everard over Billa and held him against his chest.

Billa laughed lightly. "Don't make fun," she smiled, swatting Thorin's leg softly. "Hobbits have middle names... you pick his..." she whispered before she fell asleep, tired from birthing their beautiful and perfect son.

The dwarf king thought for a few minutes, gazing at his newborn, before smiling as he thought of a middle name. "Bilbo," he said quietly, kissing Everard's forehead. "Welcome to the world, Everard Bilbo Thorinson."

"The first ever dwobbit known to Middle-Earth," Dis said, resting a hand on Thorin's arm. "You did good, Brother."

"Shh," Thorin scolded, nodding his head towards Billa who had curled into his chest during her sleep. "You'll wake her."

Dis smiled. "I'm sure of that, Thorin. I slept hard when I birthed both Fili and Kili; she won't wake up for a while." Dis took to cooing her little nephew as Thorin handed her the bundle of blankets. "How did you hold up?" she asked, rocking Everard to sleep. "I'm sorry I couldn't make it; I tried to."

Thorin sighed. "I held up fine. It was rough..." His voice caught for a few seconds before he was able to recover. "He almost didn't make it."

"Oh, poor Billa," Dis said, her brow creased with concern. "I should have been here for both of you."

Thorin snorted. "Yeah, to see your old brother cry."

"Oh, come now," she laughed. "You're not _that_ old... In fact you still got it, Thorin." She nudged his shoulder with her elbow and winked at him.

After a few minutes, Thorin understood what she implied. "Shut it," he grumbled, running a hand through Billa's hair. "It's the outcome that matters. Not the fact that I still _'got it'_."

Dis snickered and handed Everard to Thorin again.

"And you call _me_ 'immature'," Thorin grumbled, taking his son.

"Alright," Dis began, pulling up a chair to the bed as she knew Thorin would stay awake seeing how it was barely around suppertime. "That was _one_ time. I happened to catch you with your hand in the cookie jar while Billa was talking to Balin." She held up her hands in defense. "It wasn't my fault you decided to act like a child that day."

"Uncle. A child?" Fili smirked lightly, coming into the room.

"A child!" Kili squealed quietly, pointing at the bundle Thorin held close. "Can I? Can I? Can I, Uncle? Please...?"

"Kili," Thorin said, shaking his head firmly. "Later, when Billa is awake."

"But Uncle?" Kili pouted. "I promise-"

Dis cleared her throat. "Kili. Later."

Kili stuck his tongue out at Thorin who mimicked his gesture. "What's his name?" Kili asked, plopping down on the floor beside Dis' chair. "Torin? Or Bili?" He grinned widely at his uncle. "I like Bili. Ooh, what about-"

"Ev... erard..." Billa said weakly, shifting on Thorin's chest. "His name is Everard."

"Billa," Thorin scolded. "You are to rest. I am here. And Everard Bilbo is here as well."

The hobbit smiled. "Bilbo. I like that." She yawned and snuggled into her husband's warmth. "I love you both..." she whispered, and Thorin rubbed her back softly with his free hand.

Kili and Fili coughed loudly.

"Hush," Thorin reprimanded to his nephews. "Let her sleep."

"I love... you all," Billa breathed, closing her eyes and letting sleep wash over her.

"See, she loves us too," Kili said with a triumphant smile on his face.

"That was implied already, boys," Dis replied. "Let's leave the new family alone. Come, Kili, Fili."

"Thank you, Dis," Thorin said quietly.

Dis nodded. "Wake her up in a few hours to have a small meal."

"I will," Thorin answered. He sighed after Dis closed the door shut and looked down at Everard. "I love you, my son. And your mother and I cannot wait to have this adventure with you." He chuckled and nuzzled the little dwobbit's nose. "Or as your mother would put it, a quest."

* * *

**I thought of using Bilbo because Billa is his/her name here so Bilbo would have never existed here... if that makes sense. Thanks for reading! ^_^**


End file.
